Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of The Space Giants: Episodes 36 - 40/Transcripts
Program Notice Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Dragon Soul The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma) Intro - Maguma Taishi no Uta We began with a close-up of the giant monster resembling a dinosaur as it is roaring, then cut to a far-away spot where the camera is moving up from behind the trees of a large jungle to give us a view of the prehistoric creature walking around. The next scene shows an evil alien being called Goa or Rodak talking to the viewers which are us. Rodak: I am Lord Goa. The Earth will surrender to me. After the camera zooms in to a closer look at Rodak, we cut to his space saucer flying down and stopping in the air above Tokyo. There, some tank guns were firing their bullets at the saucer that is deflecting them away, and then destroying the entire city with a yellow vortex in the sky above it. Next, we see a young Japanese boy named Mamoru Murakami or Mikko Mura calling out for his savior of the Earth. Mikko Mura: Magma Taishi! As a next step of summoning the hero Ambassador Magma or Goldar the Space Avenger, Mikko blows a white and red whistle on which he is holding, and on the other hand of the Earth, a giant golden rocket is blasting off into the sky for a journey to stop Rodak from carrying on with his destructive sights on the planet. It left the volcano mountain, and flies across the land while chorus is heard singing a theme song about the not-yet-revealed hero. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Asu ga unda'' ♪ ♪ ''Seigi no Maguma'' ♪ The rocket circles around, soars over Tokyo and stops in the air. Chorus (singing) ♪ ''Chikyu no heiwa o'' ♪ ♪ ''Mamoru tame'' ♪ Almost immediately, the rocket lower down and land on the ground where white smoke cleared away to show it standing. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Jetto kiryuda shin heiki'' ♪ Child: ''SOS! SOS!'' The rocket then started a nearly-unexpected metamorphosis. Children Chorus: ''Kashin! Kashin! Kashin!'' After the transformation was completed, the rocket is now an armored robot-man with long hair and antennae with two round balls, Goldar the Space Avenger himself. Goldar points to the camera which then cuts us to a close up of him. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Tobidase yuku zo'' ♪ ♪ ''Daichi o kette'' ♪ We cut to Rodak's space saucer blinking while staying still in the sky, then back to Goldar. Chorus (singing): ♪ ''Kyo mo Maguma'' ♪ Goldar (turning to Rodak's saucer and getting ready to fight): Goa, let's go! Chorus (singing) ♪ ''Wa sora o tobu'' ♪ ♪ Goldar began firing missiles at Rodak's space saucer from his open chest, prompting them to be deflected away as the alien overlord is seen looking down from on top of it with his red cape waving up and down in the wind. Next, we zoom in to Rodak's face, then to Goldar's and to his round-balled antennae firing his gamma-rays at the saucer which vibrates and explodes. The smoke appeared and cleared away as the blue sky then turned to a white background where the title of this series zooms in toward the center of the screen with high speed and stops here. ''The Space Giants'' After less than five seconds, we fade to a black background where the last credit is seen in white color as theme music ends. ''Created by Osamu Tezuka'' Episode 36: The Insects Scenes/Chapters: Episode 37: The Curse of Horonda Scenes/Chapters: Episode 38: Explosion Scenes/Chapters: Episode 39: Instant Disaster Scenes/Chapters: Goldar and the Digi-Squad vs. Claw and the Ectomorphicon Titans (part 2)/Mikko Acts Childish Restraining Mikko/ Back at his room, Mikko Mura, who was infected by poison gas of the monster Claw, is holding some perfume bottle that was already given to him mysteriously. He breathes in the scent from the bottle and giggles just to be delighted. Mikko continues to mind his business with the bottle until his parents, Tom and Tomoko, along with Yazawa, the Duelists and the Clay Team come in to check on him. Tom (walking suspiciously to his son): Mikko? What did you have there? Mikko quickly hides the bottle behind him after closing it, but Tom starts to realize something is not right with it. Even Pokey walk up behind his Japanese friend to see the bottle. Pokey: Holy toledo. It's a perfume bottle. Yugi: Yeah, but it's not like one, Pokey. Jayden: It could be a fake perfume bottle full of gas. Tom (attempting to take the perfume bottle from Mikko): Let me have that! Mikko (power struggling with his father): No! It's mine! Please, don't take it away! That bottle is in my room, it's mine. Give it to me! Tom: Mikko, this bottle was brought to you by the enemy! Mikko: Please, just leave me alone! Please? Don't do that. Why are you taking it away? DON'T DO THAT! (groaning) Tom: That's it, Mikko! Just as Tom manages to take the bottle from Mikko, Yazawa grabs hold of Mikko to calm him down and Prickle does the same. Yazawa: Stop, take it easy. Tom: Yazawa, Prickle, the enemy has destroyed all those who inhaled the gas. Now depressed at the fact that Mikko was driven mad by the gas, Tomoko sobs on Tom's arm as his husband comfort her. Yazawa: Don't worry. Now that we know it, we'll eliminate the supply. Prickle: It's all up to Officer Yazawa and Detective Prickle to handle the situation. Tomoko (realizing something else): Thank goodness. We have to tell the others. There's so many that are still inhaling the gas. Goo (worried): It's impossible to de-infect all the people of Tokyo at the same time. Joey: It's just like on ''Dragon Ball Z'' when Garlic Jr. uses the Black Water Mist to turn anyone who breathe it in into vampire-like demons. Tristan: Or Ivan Ooze's mind-controlling ooze that once affected every children's parent in Angel Grove. Gumby: Prickle, do you and Yazawa have any idea on how to stop Rodak's poison gas from spreading its effects? Prickle (sad): I wish we knew, Gumby. But if the Banana Splits, the Samurai Pizza Cats and the others were able to withstand the effects of the gas, they will not be met with the same fate... Yazawa (talking to Tomoko): They'll know what to do. We'll have to warn everyone that there's danger right away. We'll leave immediately, your son will be all right. Prickle: Mikko, it's for your own good. Yazawa: Prickle's right, you just keep away from that small bottle of gas you've been inhaling. Not wanting to do as Yazawa and Prickle say, Mikko briefly frees himself from the twosome's grasp and tries to snatch the poison gas bottle back from Tom, prompting both the Japanese officer and the yellow clay dinosaur to grab him again and hold him tighter this time. Yazawa: Mikko, stop that! Prickle: That's enough! Mikko yells in pain as if he is about to have every bone in his body getting broken by Prickle and Yazawa. Yazawa: Now try to relax. Mikko, you have to relax. We want you to take several good breathes. Mikko groans with resistance. Yazawa: Just do as you're told! You're not to eat anything tonight, do you hear? We promise you won't eat anything. Prickle: No ice cream, no soda pop, no nothing. Mikko: You get out of here! Tomoko: He's in agony. Tea: And it look like things will be much horrible when he thinks we're all his enemies. Yugi: No way, guys. That's not gonna happen in reality. Tom: He'll be all right, either tonight or tomorrow morning. What Mikko needs now is rest. Mikko: Let go. Tom: You don't have to worry Mikko: Just get out of here. Ahhh! Get out! I want you all to get out of here! Yazawa: I..I think it would be best if we got out of here, but there's no sense of aggravating your poor son. Prickle: And if we all leave, Mikko will start to go completely out of control even more. Tom (agreeing with Yazawa and Prickle): Yes. Tomoko, let's leave our son alone to rest. Tomoko (nods): All right. Tom (turning to the Duelists and the Clay Team): Duelists, Gumby, Pokey and Goo, you two. Duelists, Gumby, Pokey and Goo: Okay! The Muras, the Duelists and the rest of the Clay Team then all looked on to Prickle and Yazawa still holding Mikko. Yazawa: Mikko (groaning): Why don't you all go? Meanwhile, on the Saurian's space-craft, the Raptor... On Rodak's spaceship... Rodak: Goldar and the Digi-Squad thought they put over on us by killing Claw and Scorpitron. While they, their allies and Gam would kept busy, our men, Ivan's and Dragaunus' were putting those bottles of poison gas and jars of mind-controlling ooze in the homes of thousands. When both the poison and mind-control takes full effect, the victims will be on our side. Back at the Muras' house, Yazawa and Prickle continue to help Mikko resist the affects of the poison gas which will eventually brainwash him into Rodak's slave. It was when the boy is now lying on the table, still acting like a maniac. Yazawa: Mikko, you must rest. It'd be a good idea. Prickle: Yeah, just forget about that bottle. Mikko (turning back to Yazawa and Prickle): NOOOO! I...want... (coughs and groans before getting off the chair and running toward the duo) You took that bottle away! Yazawa: Calm down, Mikko! Mikko: GET OUT OF HERE! The still-insane Mikko hits Yazawa in the face two times, and then slaps Prickle. Yazawa: Take it easy. You're been childish, Mikko. You got to relax Mikko gives another two slaps to Yazawa in the face, then falls back on the chair and lay his head back on his table. Yazawa: All right, go on. Swing again. Well? Go on. Mikko looks back up to Yazwa and Prickle. Prickle: What's wrong, Mikko? Are you feeling much weaker because we're tougher than you? Now angered by the insults and taunts, Mikko gets up from the chair again and hits both Prickle and Yazwa some more, but before he could give more beating, the infected boy collapses on his bed. Mikko: Get out of here! The boy let out another moan before calling out for his parents and some of our heroes, making them come by to look upstairs. Mikko: PAPA, MAMA, DUELISTS, GUMBY, GET YUZAWA AND PRICKLE OUT OF HERE! Episode 40: The Clutch of Claw Scenes/Chapters: =